


'Wag Mo Akong Sisihin

by narangkeopeul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Romance, Unrequited Love, it started with a kiss au
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narangkeopeul/pseuds/narangkeopeul
Summary: Sa kasamaang palad, napuruhan ng lindol ang bahay ng pamilya ni Jongdae. Thankfully, handang tumulong ang matalik na kaibigan ng kaniyang tatay at patutuluyin siya nito sa kanilang tahanan. Ngunit sadyang mapaglaro talaga ang tadhana. Sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon, makakasama niya sa iisang bubong si Sehun Oh: Ang lalaking nag-reject at nagpahiya sa kaniya nang aminin niyang crush niya ito for more or less 5 years na.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	'Wag Mo Akong Sisihin

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic outside kaisoo! hahaha
> 
> this is a commissioned fic for user @xiusnowfrost on twitter! say thank you to her! ang katumbas na halaga ay napunta sa monetary donations ng isko exo para sa mga komunidad sa Isabela. hi, hello sa iyo! sana magustuhan mo na agad kahit 1st part pa lang hehe
> 
> this is based on the TV series It Started With A Kiss. i hope all of you like it, specially sechen shippers :">

“Jongdae, bilisan mo naman, anak, kanina pa sila naghihintay!” sigaw ng mama ni Jongdae sa kaniya from the top of the road habang hirap na hirap siyang hilahin ang mga bagahe niya pataas ng kalye.

“Itong si mama naman eh, ang dami ko kayang bitbit!” sigaw niya pabalik. May hila-hila siyang malaking suitcase, may siksik na duffel bag sa balikat, at napakalaking backpack sa may likuran.

“Dali, dali! Nag-doorbell na ang tatay mo!” dagdag pa ng mama niya.

Jongdae sighed na lang at binilisan na ang paglalakad sa abot ng kaniyang makakaya. Nang maabot ang bahay na kaniyang tutuluyan, medyo natameme siya dahil sa laki ng bahay at lawak ng lupa.

Malamang ay big time ang pamilyang ito. Isa pa, kung willing silang magpatira sa iba, ibig sabihin ay may kaya talaga sila. Hindi niya inexpect na may kakilalang mayaman ang kaniyang tatay, na isang regular na empleyado lamang sa isang corporation. Sapat lang ang kinikita para pag-aralin siya sa kolehiyo.

“Anak, magpakabait ka habang makikitira ka dito ah,” habilin ng nanay habang hinihintay nilang pagbuksan sila ng gate.

“Alam ko naman ‘yun, ma. Malaki na ‘ko, ano ka ba? Wala naman din akong karapatan mag-complain, alam ko na ‘yun,” tuloy-tuloy niyang sabi bago i-massage ang kaliwang balikat. Ang tatay niya, halatang aligaga lang sa tapat ng gate.

“Okay, very good. ‘Yung anak nila, ka-edad mo raw, ‘wag mong guguluhin ah! Alam ko, palaaral pa naman ‘yung si Seh—”

“Kumare!” Nagulat sila sa pagbukas ng gate at pagsigaw ng isang payat at maliit na babae, mukhang ka-edad din ng kaniyang mga magulang.

“Huy! Kamusta?” sigaw din ng kaniyang nanay in the same energy. Madalas talaga itong mama niya eh, nakakabingi. Pero hindi siya pwedeng mag-complain kasi nagmana siya sa kaniya.

“Pasok na kayo, dali dali! Nasa loob lang si mister.” Punong-puno ng excitement ang boses nito.

“Maraming salamat ah, Bo-ah. Pasensya na rin sa abala,” nahihiyang sambit ng kaniyang tatay towards the lady.

“Ay, hello po,” sunod din ni Jongdae, kaparehas ng tono ng kaniyang tatay. Nahihiya pa siya.

“Hello, Jongdae~ Ang laki-laki mo na! Ay nako! Walang anuman. Pumasok muna kayo, mamaya na tayo mag-kwentuhan,” nakangiti nitong sabi. Bibitbitin na dapat ulit ni Jongdae ang mga bagahe nang pigilan siya nito. “Ay! Ang mga kasambahay na ang bahala diyan. Pasok na, pasok na!”

Wow, grabe. Jongdae is in awe na dito pa lang. Hindi siya sanay sa ganitong lifestyle. ‘Yung may gagawa ng mga simple tasks na kaya naman niyang gawin. Pero as expected, mas bumilib pa siya pagpasok ng bahay. Kung anong kinaganda ng labas ng bahay, mas lalo pa ang interior nito. Halatang pang mayaman ang mga furniture. At syempre, may nakahandang masarap na meryenda para sa kanila. Grabe talaga, mukhang magiging okay naman pala ang lagay ni Jongdae rito. Sigurado siya roon.

Paikot-ikot ang tingin niya sa paligid habang nakaupo ang pamilya niya sa sala with Mrs. Bo-ah at Mr. Yunho, na matalik na kaibigan ng kaniyang tatay.

“Wow, taray sa hotel lang ako nakakakita ng chandelier— Aray!”

Siniko lang naman siya ng nanay niya. Takang-taka pa siya pero narealize din niyang sinabi niya pala ‘yun out loud nang tumawa si Mrs. Bo-ah at ngumiti si Mr. Yunho. Nilabas na lang niya ang kaniyang dila at nagkamot ng ulo.

“Finally may cute na rin dito sa bahay,” umpisa ni Mrs. Bo-ah. “Itong asawa ko pati anak ko, jusko, ang hirap i-amuse. May kasama na rin ako sawakas,” she giggled out.

“Narinig mo ‘yon, ma ah. Cute daw ako,” pagmamayabang ni Jongdae sa sarili niyang nanay at mas natawa pa ang dalawa.

They proceeded to discuss the arrangements. Si Jongdae lang ang makikitira rito sa bahay at ang mga magulang niya ay uuwi sa bahay ng lola niya. It’s so unfortunate, what happened to them. Halos kalilipat lang nila sa bagong bahay pero sa kasamaang palad, ay hindi nito nakayanan ang malakas na lindol, leaving their new home in shambles. Sa katunayan, akala niya ay isasama siya sa probinsya at hindi na magpapatuloy sa pag-aaral pero dahil sa mabuting puso ng pamilyang ito, ay matutuloy niya pa ang nasimulan.

“Ay! Speaking of college, itong anak ko talaga. Sinabi ko ngayon kayo darating eh, hindi man lang bumaba. Parehas kayong sa UST! Biochem naman siya. Sabay na kayo pahatid— teka, papatawag ko lang— Judy?!” Parang nag-rap itong si Mrs. Bo-ah.

Lumapit ang isang kasambahay. “Ano po ‘yon, ma’am?”

“Ay, pakitawag mo nga ‘yung butihin kong anak. Nandito na mga bisita kamo. Sabihin mo ring ‘pag hindi siya bumaba, kaming lahat ang aakyat sa kwarto niya,” utos nito, nakangiti pa pero may finality naman sa kaniyang tono.

Habang hinihintay ang famous anak, ay tuloy lang ang kwentuhan ng lima. They’re in the middle of laughing about something Jongdae said about the “pangmayamang Zest-o” nang tumingin si Mrs. Bo-ah at Mr. Yunho sa likuran nila. Andiyan na yata ang anak.

Lilingon na sana si Jongdae para tingnan ito pero nanigas siya, parang may stiff neck siya agad nang marinig ang mga susunod na lumabas sa bibig ni Mrs. Bo-ah.

“Sehun! Anak, ‘di ba sabi ko naman sayo—”

Biglang nag-fade ang lahat ng tunog. Teka lang nahihilo yata si Jongdae sa narinig.

Tama ba ang narinig niya?? Sehun ang pangalan ng anak nila?

“Hindi, hindi. Baka kapangalan lang,” pagkukumbinse niya sa sarili in his head. Jusmiyo, mapapaaga yata ang time of death ni Jongdae, ang BP niya kung saan-saan na umabot.

At ayan na nga.

Nang tumayo na ang so-called Sehun sa harapan nila, parang pumutok at nag-disintegrate ang nag-iisa niyang brain cell.

Ang Sehun na ito ay hindi lamang kapangalan ng Sehun na kilala niya.

This Sehun is the same Sehun who lives in his head rent free for more or less SIX YEARS now. SIX YEARS NA RENTA, HINDI BINABAYARAN!

Dagdag pa rito, this Sehun is the same Sehun na pinahiya siya a year ago sa harapan ng maraming tao sa campus!!! Binuking lang naman siya nito at pinangalandakan ang love letter niya, ang confession niya! He finally mustered enough courage to confess his true feelings (na inipon niya for five years) only to have his innocent little heart torn into pieces in front of a crowd noong Valentine’s, noong may pakulo ang Faculty of Pharmacy.

Nag-trending pa sa Twitter ang pagmumukha niya. Ilang linggo siyang lumulutang lang na parang holy spirit sa campus dahil doon. Feel niya may bond na sila ng mga multo sa UST.

What are the odds na they’re connected pala in some way? Ever since high school ay schoolmates na ang dalawa, naging kaklase niya pa nga ito ng isang taon pero bakit ngayon lang niya nalaman ito?

“I CAN’T BELIEVE!” hindi niya napigilan ang pagsigaw. Napatalon ang kaniyang mga magulang on their seat at si Mrs. Bo-ah at Mr. Yunho ay nanlaki ang mga mata sa kaniya. Malamang ay may na-interrupt siya. Probably ang introduction ng long-time crush niya.

Pero si Sehun… Itong si Sehun…

Puno lang ng pagtataka ang mukha. Parang, tiningnan pa siya with all the pangja-judge sa mundo.

“Oh? Magkakilala na kayo?” tanong ni Mrs. Bo-ah, obvious ang excitement in her voice.

Sasagot na dapat si Jongdae pero naunahan siya ni Sehun.

“Hindi,” plain at cold nitong response.

Sinara na lang ni Jongdae ang bibig.

Aray.

May mas sasakit pa pala sa nangyari last Valentine’s…

Jongdae knew it, na this is all too good to be true. Kaya ayan, may bonggang plot twist at pagsubok sa kaniyang buhay. Hindi pa raw enough ang tragedy na inabot ng kaniyang pamilya sabi ng universe.

“Pag-usapan niyo sched niyo ha? Para kapag papasok, masabihan niyo driver. Ha?” Mrs. Bo-ah almost sing-songed out of happiness. “Magkasundo kayo, please. Ikaw Sehun, anak. Be good to Jongdae, okay?”

Sehun slightly pulled his lips on both sides, eyes expressionless, habang tumatango. Halatang hindi sincere.

Jongdae felt his heart crack. Kahit pa sinasabi ng mga kaibigan na kalimutan na niya si Sehun, hindi niya pa rin kasi magawa. Hindi naman kasi ganoon kadali.

Parang mas gugustuhin na lang niyang maka-bonding ulit ang mga tropa niyang mumu sa campus.

Jongdae’s first night sa pamamahay ng mga Oh.

He sure is going to miss his parents. Sadness on top of sadness naman sa araw na ito. Who knew this day would turn this bad?

After dinner—na super awkward dapat if not for Sehun’s sweet mom—malungkot siyang umakyat sa kaniyang kwarto (na conveniently located lang naman sa tabi ng kwarto ni Sehun), malungkot na nag-unpack ng kaniyang mga damit at gamit, at malungkot na naghanda for a shower para matapos na ang araw na ito.

Pagkabukas na pagkabukas niya ng pinto, muntikan na naman siyang sumigaw. Buti na lang napigilan niya ang sarili.

Naabutan niya kasi si Sehun na palabas ng banyo. Gusto niyang magwala, pulang-pula na siguro siya ngayon dahil nasa harapan lang naman niya ang kaniyang crush.

And you guessed it right. Wala itong suot na pang-itaas. Half naked ang Sehun Oh right in front of him, up close and personal! Pakiramdam niya ay tumigil ang oras.

Gusto niyang umiwas ng tingin pero tila nag-aaway ang little demonyo Jongdae at little angel Jongdae. Kanino ba siya susunod?! Sa inner conflict niya, hindi niya namalayang mukha na pala siyang tanga. Sumunod din ang kaniyang facial muscles sa conflict. Nakapikit ang isa niyang mata habang ang kabila ay sumisilip!

Baka magka-kuliti siya sa lagay na ito!!!

Halatang nagwo-workout itong si Sehun. May time pa talaga siya to stay in shape in the midst of all that studying??? Si Jongdae nga, sinusukuan na ang pagaaral eh. Grabe talaga si Rold. May mga paborito talaga.

Jongdae visibly flinched when Sehun cleared his throat, successfully catching his attention.

My god. Huling-huli naman siya.

Pero setting that aside, focus tayo. Gusto niyang tanungin kung hindi ba talaga siya naaalala nitong lalaking ‘to.

Sehun finally started moving. At nalunok ni Jongdae ang mga words.

The tall guy stopped in front of him.

Hala???

WANGWANGWANGWANG?

Ano ito??

Pumikit si Jongdae and braced himself, hindi alam ang darating.

“Nakaharang ka,” Sehun said sharply.

Ay.

“Ay, sorry,” he replied in a small voice while looking away. He stepped sideways din palayo sa pintuan ng kwarto ni Sehun para makadaan na ito.

Pero wait.

Hindi siya ganito!! Hindi siya pinalaki ng best friend niyang si Kyungsoo na ganito! Palaban dapat!

Humarap siya ulit kay Sehun. “Pwede ka namang mag-excuse me! Alam mo ikaw, napaka mo eh ‘no?”

Sehun slowly faced him again. At syempre nahirapan na naman siyang mag-focus sa importanteng bagay kaya iniwas niya ang tingin.

Akala niya ay makikipag-away itong crush niya sa kaniya pero that was not the case.

“‘Wag mo ‘kong lalapitan sa campus,” straightforward nitong utos sabay pasok na sa kaniyang kwarto.

Kumulo ang dugo ni Jongdae. Bumuka ang kaniyang bibig dahil hindi makapaniwala sa ugali nitong lalaking ito! Sinuntok-suntok ang ere towards the direction of his room.

THE AUDACITY TALAGA OF THIS MAN.

Kung anong kina-perpekto ng physical traits at academic career ni Sehun, ganun naman ka-sahol ang pag-uugali nito. Pero mas nanggagalaiti siya sa fact na…

BAKIT CRUSH NA CRUSH NIYA PA RIN???

Hindi na malungkot nag-shower si Jongdae. Galit siyang nag-shower at galit na natulog. Hanggang sa panaginip yata niya ay tumatahol siya. 

Lumipas ang ilang linggo sa bagong tirahan ni Jongdae. Normal lang naman. Feel naman niyang super welcomed siya sa bahay na ito, mostly dahil kay Mrs. Bo-ah. Si Sehun, ang crush niyang walang pakialam sa kaniya, ay cold pa rin. Medyo nasasanay na siya, actually. Pero hindi pa rin pumapalya ang pagtalon ng kaniyang puso kapag nagkakasalubong sila sa hallway.

Ang masasabi niyang paborito niyang bagay sa bahay nito, maliban sa pagkain at magandang shower, ay ang balcony sa kwarto niya. Kapag kailangan lang niya ng fresh na hangin kapag drained na sa mga inaaral—or tinatry aralin—lumalabas lang siya doon para huminga. Dito rin niya nilalabas ang frustrations lalo na kapag pikon na pikon siya kay Sehun. Kumbaga parang taga-absorb ng rants niya ang clean air. At kapag kumalma na ang kaniyang utak at puso, saka siya kakanta.

And tonight is just the right night for that.

Sinukuan na niya ang hindi niya magets-gets na topic sa libro. Kapag ganito, naiinis siya lalo sa sarili kasi he’s being reminded na binase niya ang plans niya dahil sa isang lalaki. Kaya lang naman siya nag-take ng Nursing dahil alam niyang magme-med si Sehun. Sinundan niya rin ito talaga sa UST. Hindi niya rin alam talaga minsan anong gusto niyang mangyari sa buhay eh. Dapat talagang kwestyunin ang decisions niya in life.

Pero no point in dwelling sa mga ganitong thoughts. Alam niya ang gagawin niya.

Para makalma, lumabas siya sa balcony at nilasap ang sariwang ihip ng hangin. Ulit-ulit lang: inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale… Nang huminahon na, kinanta niya ang paborito niyang awit—Your Moonlight.

The person I’ve always wanted  
Just looking at you was great  
That was enough

Even if I stay up all night  
Can’t stop thinking about you  
Even for a moment, oh love

I can see your deep moonlight in my dreams  
Even if I look at the sky over and over again  
I’m happy, you’re always a dream for me  
You are good enough already

Pumikit muli si Jongdae at huminga. Binuklat ang mga mata at tiningnan ang maliwanag na buwan.

For some reason (read: being the ma-emote niyang self), naalala niya ang malungkot na one-sided feelings niya for the very person staying in the next room. Ang lala. Ang drama. Pasok na pasok ang linyahang, “so close yet so far away”.

Wala siyang ibang sisisihin kung hindi ang sarili.

Hindi niya maiwasang isipin na sana hindi na lang siya umamin. Parang mas okay pa noong high school, na pasulyap-sulyap lang siya sa kaniya. At least, if that’s the case, kahit ngayong confirmed nang non-existent pala talaga siya sa buhay ni Sehun, okay lang. Kasi wala silang kahit anong interaction at understandable sana.

But when he confessed, signed his name sa letter, and even harap-harapan pa siyang pinahiya sa maraming tao, tapos malalaman niyang hindi siya kilala, na hindi siya relevant, na wala siyang ni katiting na impact (mapa-negative o positive man) sa buhay ni Sehun? Oh, man.

Ang sakit?

Ang tanga.

Kasi hanggang ngayon, nananaig pa rin ang damdamin niya for that man.

Ever since, Jongdae has been a very optimistic and bubbly person, pero tonight, hahayaan niyang maramdaman ang mga nararamdaman. Isip din niya, it helps to express your true feelings and let things go from time to time.

Kinabukasan ay bumaba si Jongdae sa kusina para tumulong sa breakfast. Hindi naman madalas sumabay si Sehun sa agahan kaya confident siyang hindi niya ito makakasalubong. Alam na alam niyang sa campus ito bumibili ng kakainin.

Naabutan niya si Mrs. Bo-ah at tinulungan itong magluto ng pancakes. Kahit pa kasi marami silang kasambahay ay hands-on pa rin ang ginang sa gawaing bahay.

“Good morning, tita,” bati niya rito, kinukusot pa ang mga mata.

“Good morning, dear— Oh my god! Anong nangyari sa mata mo, anak?” she exclaimed, frantic with worry.

Kinapa ni Jongdae ang apparently swollen eyes niya. “Eh?”

“Haayy… Napupuyat ka sa kakaaral ‘no?” Mrs. Bo-ah sighed out. Gustong matawa ni Jongdae kasi una sa lahat: wala siyang naaral kagabi, pangalawa: hindi niya pwedeng sabihin ang totoong rason. “Hmm. Bantayan mo nga muna ‘tong pancakes, kukunin ko lang ‘yung face roller ko sa ref.”

Walang naintindihan si Jongdae pero tinanggap niya ang inabot sa kaniyang spatula. Sige na lang. Lutang pa siya. ‘Di rin naman nagtagal si Mrs. Bo-ah at bumalik nang may hawak na face keme.

“Oh, eto. Gamitin mo para hindi matakpan ‘yang maganda mong mata. Dini-disinfect ko naman ‘yan lagi. Dali na,” pagpupumilit nito.

Jongdae hesitated pa pero tinanggap na rin niya saka hinablot ng matada ang spatula from him.

“Ayan, roll mo lang sa face mo. ‘Yan, ganiyan,” natutuwa nitong puna. “Alam mo, anak, nakakatuwa talagang nandito ka. ‘Yung si Sehun kasi may sariling mundo eh— Ay speaking of my anak, hindi ka naman niya inaabala? Sabihin mo lang sa’kin ah. Pagsasabihan ko ‘yon.”

“A-Ah? Hindi po, tita,” he answered truthfully. Kainis nga na totoong-totoo eh. ‘Di nga lang hindi inaabala, tinatrato talagang hindi siya nage-exist. Tinuloy niya na lang ang pag-roll ng jade sa mukha niya, kahit wala siyang idea kung tama ba ang ginagawa.

“Buti naman, buti naman. Anong oras pasok mo ngayon? Si Sehun nauna nang umalis, may aasikasuhin daw,” share ni Mrs. Bo-ah as she turned off the stove and put the pancakes on a plate.

“Aahhh, mamaya pa pong 10,” sagot niya while following her to the dining table, habang pinapadaan pa rin ang jade roller sa balat niya. Uupo na lang sila dahil sinet up na ng mga kasambahay ang hapag.

“Okay. Andiyan lang naman si Mang Bert, pahatid ka na lang sa kaniya, kagagaling lang niya sa paghatid sa tito mo. Kain na, kain na! Lagay mo na lang diyan ‘yan.” Ang daming sinabi ni tita. Ganito siya lagi, kaya nahihirapang mag-keep up si Jongdae sa kaniya sa umaga. Hindi na lang siya nakasagot at nilapag na lang sa mesa ang beauty tool na hawak.

Habang kumakain sila, dumaan ang isang maid at kita nila from the dining area na paakyat ito. Umaakyat lang naman ang mga kasambahay para maglinis doon pero it’s not yet cleaning time, mamayang hapon pa, kaya kinwestyon ito ni Mrs. Bo-ah.

“Roda?” she called out to her kaya tumigil ito sa paglalakad at lumingon.

“Ma’am?” the maid responded back at lumapit kung na saan sila.

“Maglilinis ka na? Maaga pa ah.”

“Ay hindi po, ma’am. Pinapakuha po ni Sir Sehun sa kwarto niya ‘yung charger ng laptop niya, nakalimutan daw. Ipa-Lalamove ko na lang daw po,” explain ni Roda.

Tumitingin lang si Jongdae between the two of them, kung sino man ang nagsasalita habang ngumunguya.

“Aaahh, I see, I see. Sige,” Mrs. Bo-ah finally said after a brief moment of silence.

“Sige po,” pagtatapos ng kasambahay sa usapan bago tumalikod ulit.

Naramdaman ni Jongdae ang titig ni Mrs. Bo-ah sa kaniya kaya tumingin siya pabalik.

Weird.

Bakit unti-unting lumalaki ang ngiti niya?

Nagulat siya nang bigla ulit itong sumigaw.

“Ay teka lang! Roda!”

Bago pa man maabot ni Roda ang staircase ay umikot na naman siya para bumalik sa kanila.

Tumingin din si Jongdae ulit kay Mrs. Bo-ah at parang kinabahan sa ngiti nito. Parang may binabalak na masama.

Napalunok siya.

“Okay na pala, Roda. Si Jongdae na ang bahala, siya na lang ang mag-aabot kay Sehun, ‘di ba, dear?” paglalahad ng ginang sa kaniyang balak, with a very bright smile.

Napilitan na lang ngumiti si Jongdae. “Ah? Ako po?”

“Yes, my dear,” sagot nito with all the happiness in the world.

Patay na nga.

“Ah ehehe okay po.”

Paano na?

Sinabi pa naman sa kaniya ni Sehun na ‘wag siyang lalapit sa kaniya sa campus. Pero hindi naman ma-turn down ni Jongdae si Mrs. Bo-ah.

My god, pwede bang call a friend? Baka mapahiya na naman siya.

Pero bago pa man makaisip ng other ways to get around ay nagsalita na naman si tita.

“Tinext ko na si Sehun na ikaw mag-aabot. Sabi ko sendan niya ako ng picture mo ‘pag andun ka na hihihi,” she said giddily. Halatang tuwang-tuwa sa naisip niya.

Oh my Rold, bakit ba niya 'to ginagawa sa kaniya???

**Author's Note:**

> natapos mo!!! abangan ang second part! :D
> 
> see what i did there sa "i can't believe!" he he he also ni-search ko lang yung eng trans ng song ni jongdae na "Your Moonlight" <3
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! mwaps


End file.
